


Kwamis in a Backpack

by DogsAreTheBest312



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: If anyone asks, it was all Xuppu’s idea. Which means he takes the fall if things go wrong. But he also gets the praise if things go right.Or: the kwamis get bored in the Miracle Box, so they decide to join Marinette at school. They just neglect to inform her (and Tikki) of this plan. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	Kwamis in a Backpack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelion28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion28/gifts).



> Hi all! This is my first MLB story. I’ve always been a fan of the identity reveal shenanigans that us fic writers can come up with. Well, here’s another one for the list!
> 
> Credit goes to [Dandelion28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion28) for giving me the prompt for this fic. And a huge thank you to my beta readers!
> 
> Yes, I know the miraculous have to be worn for the kwamis to appear (Kwamibuster). I’m ignoring that part of canon. I’m also ignoring the end scene from Miracle Queen and the New York special.

“Why do you have a ton of stuffed animals in your backpack?!?”

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked up from her desk, where she’d been working on her latest design before class started (she’d managed to be early for once). Alya had asked to borrow a pencil, and she’d gone into Marinette’s bag to get it.

“What do you mean, I don’t have - AAAGH!” Fortunately, the kwamis inside the pink backpack didn’t startle at her shout. Unfortunately, this made Alya more suspicious, and she raised an eyebrow at the bluenette. Marinette scrambled for an explanation.

“Uh, I mean oh! I totally forgot those were in there! I’m, uh, babysitting! Yes, babysitting Manon after school. And these are presents for her. I meant to put them in my locker, but I guess I forgot. I’m gonna go do that now!” Marinette quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out of Miss Bustier’s classroom, ignoring Alya calling after her. Once in the hallway, Marinette checked to make sure no one was around. Seeing the coast was clear, she yanked open the bag and whisper yelled inside.

“What are you doing in there?!! How’d you even get out of the Miracle Box?” As one, fourteen paws or hooves pointed at Xuppu. The kwami of jubilation glared at the others.

“You nitwits! Is this how you thank the mastermind of the plan?” He crossed his arms. “See if I include you in any other plans.” Marinette was about to interrupt, but Tikki phased out of her purse and flew into the backpack.

“We talked about this, guys! I know you’re bored in the box, but you should’ve waited for me to talk to Marinette about it. You’re lucky she was able to come up with an excuse to Alya, and that she didn’t see Trixx or Wayzz.” Tikki turned to Marinette, who shook her head.

“I don’t have time for this, I only have a few minutes before class starts!” She gave all the kwamis a stern look as she started walking down the stairs. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to go to my locker and put all of you except Tikki inside. You are going to stay there until lunch, when I take you back home. Then, tonight, we will discuss you occasionally, one or two at a time, coming to school with me.” She received fourteen reluctant nods and one agreeing one.

There is good news and bad news about the five seconds following this exchange.

The bad news is that as soon as she’d finished speaking, Marinette, in true Marinette fashion, tripped and fell down the stairs.

The good news is that she was only on the second step from the bottom, so she didn’t have far to fall.

The other bad news is that since her backpack was still open, its contents, including fifteen kwamis, tumbled out as she fell and were scattered on the courtyard floor.

The other good news (or bad news depending on your perspective) is that Adrien Agreste happened to be at the bottom of the steps. Since seeing Marinette trip was a common occurrence, he habitually reached out to catch her before she hit the floor.

“Hey, Marinette! You’re in a rush this morning. Is everything ok?” Poor Adrien. Despite popular belief, he had noticed Marinette’s stuttering and nervousness whenever she was around him, and guessed what it meant. But after the Weredad incident, he was hesitant to turn her down (he didn’t get why Plagg kept snickering whenever he voiced this). Besides, she liked Luka, right? It didn’t really matter. After all, she’s just a friend.

Marinette felt her face turn red. “A-Adrien! Good morning. Everything’s fine. I just forgot to put some stuff in my locker and I want to before class starts.” She bent down and started grabbing her things, starting with her books. Looking up, she cringed when she saw Adrien had Roaar and Orikko in his hands. Before she could come up with an explanation, Adrien looked at her with an excited expression.

“These plushies are awesome, Marinette! Did you make these yourself? They’re so cute!” Adrien turned to put them in the bag, but unexpectedly froze, looking at something on the ground a few feet away. Confused, Marinette followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Sass.

Oh no. Oh no oh no ohnoohno OH NO. In her embarrassment of falling on Adrien (again), Marinette had forgotten about Desperada and Aspik. If she’d remembered, she would’ve made sure to grab Sass first. Well, too late for that. This was a DISASTER!

The two teens slowly turned to look at each other, Adrien’s face filled with surprise and just a little awe; Marinette’s with nervousness and more than a little fear. Adrien looked back at the snake kwami and slowly bent to pick him up. He turned back to Marinette, who gave him a weak smile. Hopefully, he’d assume it was a coincidence and hand all three kwamis back to her.

“These… these aren’t real plushies are they? But… they’re kwamis. Why do you have a bunch of kwamis? I mean, you were Multimouse, but you gave the miraculous back.” Marinette stared at him for a minute, too shocked to respond.

“How... how do you know about that?!?” Neither teen noticed that the kwamis didn’t even pretend to be plushies anymore. They all had flown into Marinette’s bag and were silently fighting for the best viewing spots. “No one was even on the roof! No... no one but Chat Noir.” She stared at Adrien.

“But that still doesn’t explain the kwamis. Ladybug took back the mira—“ Adrien cut himself off. Once again Marinette was forced to follow his line of vision, this time to the backpack behind her. Oh, this was not good. Sass, she might’ve been able to make an excuse for. But there was no way she’d be able to explain how she had Tikki with her. Yet there was the goddess of creation, front and center in the crowd of kwamis.

Then Marinette took a closer look at the pile. To the right side of Tikki was none other than Plagg. Upon realizing they were caught, the two flew to their respective owners. Tikki looked apologetic and a little nervous. Plagg, however, looked excited and a little smug.

“Finally! I was wondering when the two of you were going to figure it out. I’ve had to put up with this kid pining over Ladybug while being oblivious to the crush he has on — hey!” The warning bell had rung, and Adrien had snatched Plagg out of the air and into his shirt. Meanwhile, Marinette grabbed her bag, mentally thanking the kwamis for repacking it for her, and followed Adrien up the stairs.

Neither one of them paid much attention to class that morning.

When classes broke for lunch, Marinette grabbed her (still kwami-filled) backpack and, to the surprise of their classmates and teacher, grabbed Adrien's wrist. The others in the room stared as they watched the small bluenette drag the blonde model out into the hall.

“You. With me. Now.”

“Um, do I get a say in this?”

“No.”

* * *

If you asked how Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste finally got together, the story would change depending on who you ask. If you asked Marinette, you’d get a red-faced bluenette stuttering about a love square and plushies. If you asked Adrien, the model would put a hand behind his neck and make some joke about home schooling leading to obviousness. If you asked their classmates, you’d get a long-winded story about failed plans and years of exasperation.

And if you were extremely lucky and got to ask a certain pair of kwamis, you’d get a two-sided narrative of a boy in love with his partner and a girl in love with her classmate. And how somehow, two people managed to make a love square.

And of course, Xuppu took credit for everything. After all, it WAS his idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in meeting other MLB fans? Whether you’re a writer, reader, cosplayer, or fan artist, you’re welcome to join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! We give fic recommendations and prompts to one another, and a whole lot of other things! Come check us out.


End file.
